Sometimes it's okay not to be okay
by BethnPercy
Summary: Annabeth has been through hell for the last year with her abusive boyfriend Luke. Now she finally has a chance to escape to New York and go to Goode High school without fear of getting hit. Sometimes Annabeth may say she's okay but on the inside she's suffering from PTSD. Will a certain green eyed raven haired boy who lives next door be able to help her open up and gain friends?


(Annabeth P.o.v)

I watched Luke with careful eyes as he paced the length of my room. I was scared because I didn't know how he would react to my decision to leave with my parents. Luke and I had been together for a little over a year and my life couldn't have been any more of a hell during that time. He was very possessive and OCD, everything had to be perfect or he wasn't satisfied even going as far forcing me to wear makeup to hide what he found imperfect about me. I wasn't allowed to have friends or talk to people unless I had his okay to do so. If I didn't listen there were consequences.

At first, he would raise his voice then he would shove me before long Luke was full out beating me sometimes. He'd broken me not only physically but mentally. But I couldn't leave him. He'd told me what would happen if I tried breaking up with him he'd kill me and then himself because he couldn't live without his Annie.

Gods I hated that nickname but he thought it was perfect which only made me despise it more. Luke looked like a perfect gentleman on the outside but on the inside, he was the exact definition of the antichrist. Now would be a great example, he wore a pair of khakis with a light blue button down while his sandy blonde hair was neatly gelled and combed. His outside demeanor was expressionless and if you passed him on the street you'd think nothing of him.

As he continued to pace quietly I got even more worried. I'd rather him yell at me and get it over with. I had learned long ago that when Luke was quite there was a reason to be terrified. He finally stopped pacing and turn to face me, putting his hands behind his back he spoke.

" You want to leave?" I avoided meeting his eye knowing I'd regret it but instead looked at the floor.

" Y-yes?" My answer sounded more of a question. Luke scared me and I hated how weak he made me, he feeds off my fear.

" I thought you loved me Annabeth. We were supposed to start a life here. Together, but no you want to run off halfway across the country to play the perfect daughter. Am I right Annabeth?" I knew not to answer because it would only anger him more. I stared at my converses, why did this have to happen to me? I just wanted to be done with Luke, for good and forever.

" I'm talking to you. Are you death?" Luke grabbed me roughly by my chin before pushing me away in disgust. My head hit the dresser behind me almost making me want to scream in pain but Luke would punish me worse if I did.

" I-I'm sorry." I stuttered as my head swirled a little.

"You're not going. I'm saying you are not going and that's finale. Now you have 2 minutes to be downstairs and put on the best sob story in your life about why you wanna stay here in San Francisco. You've already done a lot don't screw up anymore Annie I'm telling you this to help you." With that Luke left the room.

I slid down to the floor in tears not sure what to do. I couldn't stay here anymore, not with Luke. He was slowly killing me from both the inside and outside. New York would be a good change for me. At least a place that's Luke Castellan free. Hopefully, my parents wouldn't buy into my pleads and Luke would have no choice but to let me leave. At the very least I prayed he wouldn't follow me to New York.

Sniffling I got up and wiped my eyes. Looking in the mirror I grabbed a wipe off my dresser and began to wipe off all the makeup I was forced to wear. Looking at myself reminded me how broken I was, my eyes once an intense grey had a dull and lifeless color to them. Before I met Luke people tended to have trouble staring into my eyes for long because they said it unnerved them. When Luke and I started dating I was forced into wearing fake glasses as a way to be more approachable and friendly as Luke put it.

Turning away from the mirror I headed downstairs, I don't know how much longer I could take Luke. Hopefully, my parents will make me leave with them, I'm only 16 and need to finish High school. Luke is 19 and takes online classes while he works in his father's company who by the way is somewhat really rich. It wouldn't be right to allow me to live halfway across the country with my 'Boyfriend' if that's what we're calling him my father for sure wouldn't allow it.

Everyone was already in the living room when I entered talking happily. Luke seemed to be telling a story about his work from earlier this day. As I sat beside him he grabbed my hand holding it so tight it was painful. I took a small intake of breath as Luke leaned down and whispered in my ear.

" You took way to long Annabeth I've been sitting here for like five minutes. I also don't remember telling you to take your makeup off. Everything you do is just adding on for later."

Leaning away he smiled at me and gave a light peck on my cheek. My skin burned with disgust. Turning to my dad and stepmom Helen I cleared my throat. They both turned to me smiling slightly.

" I have something I want to say about the move guys." My dad nodded in an ok with furrowed eyebrows giving a quick look to Luke. My father thought Luke was too old for me even if we were on 2 and half years apart.

" I'm not sure I want to go. I think I want to stay here in San Francisco and finish school and move in with Luke." With that, my father thankfully cut me off. My plea was weak and Luke knew it.

" Absolutely not Goode High School is one of the top academic and sport performing schools in the country. Not to mention you are 16 and will not under any circumstances be living halfway across the country with your boyfriend. In fact, I think it would be healthy for you and Luke to spend some time apart." On the inside one part of me was rejoicing that I had to go and Luke couldn't stay at the house any longer tonight but the other part was terrified at what would happen when he got his hands on me.

" But father that's-" I was cut off by my father once again, Luke's squeezed my hand even tighter tears pricked my vision.

" No Annabeth and that's final. Go up to your room now, you and Luke are not to see each other for the next week." He turned to Luke.

" I will kindly and only once ask you to please leave my home and reframe from seeing my daughter for the next week. I'm sorry but I see it unfit for my 16-year-old daughter to be living with you at such a young age. She isn't even out of high school." Luke stood up and nodded giving me a kiss on my cheek before heading out.

" Annabeth I'm appalled that you would choose a boy over your family and education. I don't know what has gotten into you but it's going to stop. We leave for New York in 10 days I expect you to be packed, happy, and ready to go." I nodded not meeting my father's disappointed gaze.

" I'm sorry dad I don't know what got into me but I'm very excited to be moving back to New York I haven't been there since I was 5 or 6 right?" He nodded and I continued " I think Goode will be a good school to go on my college applications and I hear NYU has a good Architectural program. Goodnight dad, goodnight Helen tell the twins I said goodnight and I love them. I'm gonna go take shower then head to bead."

They said their goodnights before I jogged up the stairs and into my room slamming it behind me. Lying face down on the bead I began to cry like every other night. I just wanted my nightmare to end and when I finally had the chance like always Luke had his grip on me unable to allow me to walk toward the light at the end of the tunnel. I got up and prepared for my shower before finishing as quickly as possible and getting out. I hated to see the scars and bruises Luke left me with. Tokens to the fact that he owns me.

Just as I was about to climb back into bed there was a knock at my window that made me freeze up. Luke. I should have known he'd just come in through the window. Slowly walking over toward the window where he sat on a branch waiting opening the window he pushed himself in before grabbing me.

" I told you Annabeth. I always tell you and do you listen? No of course not. I love you Annabeth but sometimes you just don't understand that. Now you have to pay." Before I could speak he threw a well-aimed punch at my face.

I gasped but knew I had to be quiet in fear my parents would hear or Luke would get even more upset and break something. I stumbled toward the floor as tears pooled in my eyes. Luke kicked me in the stomach, then the ribs, then my face over and over. I eventually succumbed to unconsciousness. My last thoughts were if you loved me why are your eyes so full of hate and disgust.  



End file.
